The present invention relates to a valve; more specifically, it relates to a valve suitable for use in high pressure pumps operating in severe service conditions. One example of such a pump is the type of pump used in the drilling completion, and servicing of oil and gas wells. This type of pump may be a slush pump or well service pump. In use, a slush pump is required to operate at high pressure to pump drilling mud. A well service pump will also pump drilling mud, as well as lost circulation materials, cement slurry, acids, polymers, sand slurry, crude oil and fresh or salt water. The valve mechanisms used in slush pumps and well service pumps, therefore, are subjected to severe operating conditions. To prevent leakage of the fluid being pumped, the valve mechanisms in a slush pump require frequent servicing. Because of the harsh conditions in which the valve mechanisms operate, servicing of the valves often involves replacement of the entire valve body.
Clearly, there is a need for an improved valve for use in applications involving high pressure and severe operating conditions.